1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a manufacturing method for a diode group processed by injection molding on the surface thereof, and especially to a method wherein a plurality of left and right elongate tapes are combined with a plurality of chips, then injection molding is performed to envelop them and to form an elongate strip with a recess between every two neighboring chips. When in use, breaking off is done at some of the recesses to get a diode group processed by injection molding on the surface thereof having desired number of diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diodes are essential electronic accessories for most of electronic products and instruments; a diode has the function of cutting off waves and current rectifying, so that the electronic products can be more stable in use. Diodes for different electronic products are also different, they may be individually used, or may be used in twos or in larger numbers, number of diodes in use is not certain. A product requiring a plurality of diodes must have the diodes assembled one by one, the distances between every two diodes have to be adjusted to avoid collision by overly closeness or to avoid too much space occupying or difficulty of wiring by overly large spacing. Thereby, there are problems technically in manufacturing and using of diodes.
In the diodes available presently (referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C), a conductive piece B of a diode A is made singly by pressing forming, a chip C is provided between two conductive pieces B formed. Thereafter, the two conductive pieces Bare subjected to die molding to be enveloped by an insulation plastic layer D, after molding, the electrode pins E of the two conductive pieces B are bent onto the bottom of the insulation plastic layer D, thus a diode A is made.
However, the diodes A made in this mode are all individual, when an electronic product requires a plurality of diodes for use, the individuals have to be arranged and aligned one by one, time and manpower consumption is quite much, this increases cost of production and is uneconomic. Thus quite a many defects are resides therein:
1. The process of manufacturing gets individual diodes one by one, it is time and manpower consumptive, and efficiency of working is inferior.
2. After forming of the diodes, the pins of the conductive pieces must be bent onto the bottom of the insulation plastic layer, if they are bent unsymmetrically, the diodes formed may each has its right and left sides positioned at different levels. When the diodes are placed on an electric circuit board, they are subjected to swaying, if they are not well connected, current flow may be influenced.
3. The diodes are all manufactured individually, and are all more bulky, thereby, when it is to use a plurality of diodes, the diodes must be arranged and aligned one by one, the positions, spacing, space occupying etc. shall all be under consideration, operators may feel inconvenience and time and manpower consumptive.
4. When the plural diodes are mounted one by one on the electric circuit board, each diode must be checked to see whether they are separated, whether the pins are lapped over one another, this is to avoid errors, but this increases operating time of the operators.
5. The pins of the diodes must be bent during manufacturing, this increases the rate of breakage or undue bending of the pins, thereby increases the rate of inferiority and results waste of resources.
In view that the bother resided in the conventional manufacturing of diodes and the problems induced in using can both badly influence quality of the diodes, they must be well improved.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention developed the manufacturing method of diodes based on his specific experience of designing, manufacturing and selling of the same kind of products for many years, and after devoting very much mind to study, improvement, development and many tests, examinations and tries.
The primary object of the present invention is to have a plurality of left and right elongate tapes combined with a plurality of chips, then injection molding is performed to envelop them and to form an elongate strip with a recess between every two neighboring chips. When in use, breaking off is done at some of the recesses to get a diode group processed by injection molding on the surface thereof having desired number of diodes.
The secondary object of the present invention is to align the diodes in strips, the diodes are spaced apart to avoid mutual interference, thus bother in arranging the diodes can be reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to take desired amount of diodes from the strips in pursuance of requirement, and put them on an electric circuit board, it is not necessary to adjust the spacing between every two diodes, working hour of operators can thus be reduced, and bother of aligning the diodes one by one can be saved.
The present invention will be apparent in its particular structure and objects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.